1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of measuring a critical dimension of a pattern and a apparatus for performing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a method of measuring a line width of a pattern formed on a substrate and an apparatus for measuring the line width of the pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
During manufacture of a semiconductor device, it may be necessary to precisely measure fine patterns that are formed by a photolithography process, an etch process, etc. In order to check whether or not a pattern is formed to have a precise dimension, an electrical performance inspection process or a critical dimension measuring process may be performed.
For example, a critical dimension (CD) of a pattern may be detected by a scanning electron microscope (SEM). CD corresponds to dimensions of the smallest geometrical features (width of interconnect line, contacts, trenches, etc.) that can be formed during a semiconductor device manufacturing process.
In a conventional method of measuring a pattern, an electron beam is irradiated onto an object pattern to obtain a SEM image. Then, after a ROI (region of interest) is set by a recipe or user, a critical dimension of the pattern may be detected in the ROI.
However, in case that the pattern is complicated or fine, it may be difficult to determine the ROI, and the determination of the ROI demands skill and experience. Accordingly, a method of accurately and rapidly determining a ROI of a pattern and measuring the pattern may be required.